This invention relates to a warning system for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved warning system usable with small engines that do not have external electrical power supplies.
It is well known that many internal combustion engines include warning systems that provide a warning of an abnormal engine condition. Such devices may provide an indication in the event that there is some difficulty with the engine such as overheating, low oil pressure, low oil level, or any of the variety of other features. Where such warning systems are incorporated, it is also a normal practice to provide a self-checking system wherein the warning indicator is activated either when the ignition is turned on or during the starting operation. Although these devices are extremely satisfactory, there are many types of engines which require such warning systems but which do not have the requisite external electrical Power supplies for this self checking. For example, many small internal combustion engines such as low horse power outboard motors do not rely upon external battery power. In fact, such engines may not even have a main power switch. It is desirable, however, to provide warning systems for such engines and also self-checking arrangements for these warning systems.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a warning system for an engine that does not have an external power source.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a self-checking system for the warning system of an engine that is so equipped.